Ultimate Rizzoli and Isles
by Latara Hanu
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe where heroes and villains are only found in comics. The team we've all grown to love are now...Detectives! Things are getting weird... For my One Year on FanFiction! Full cover link is on my profile.
1. Prologue

**Hello! So a while ago I got hooked on the show **_**Rizzoli and Isles **_**and I've been hooked on USM since it first aired. So for my **_**1 Year on FanFiction **_**I'm crossing them over! A few things, though.**

**There are no powers**

**No one's a super hero/villain**

**My OC is one of the main characters**

**Gwen Stacy and Jessica Drew will be added in**

**The story is, mainly, gonna be in Tara's (OC) POV. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Year Earlier<strong>_

I looked up at the sign that said _**Boston Police Station**_. I took a deep breath and walked through the glass doors. There were a lot of people. All of them seemed older than me. _A lot _older than me. I was about to walk back out when someone stopped me. "Hi! You must be the new detective." I jumped and turned around. A red haired girl with green eyes was smiling at me. She had a white shirt, black jacket, jeans and sneakers. A camera was around her neck. "I'm Mary Jane, but most people call me M.J." She reached her hand out and I took it. "Latara. Though 'Tara' is fine." M.J nodded and led me over to a desk.

I was informed that it was my desk and that I would be working with a few others my age. "Ok so let me tell you who everyone is." She pointed towards a Latina with dark brown hair and glasses. "That's Ava Ayala. She works in the lab with Dr. Isles."

She then pointed towards two other boys. "That's Peter Parker and Sam Alexander. Pete works with Ava and Maura...er...Dr. Isles. Sam's a detective. He usually hangs with Frost and..." She motioned towards a African-American boy. "...Luke Cage. Though Sam and Peter fight. A lot. Like, constantly." She sighed as Ava tried to break Sam and Pete up. "Anywho...the last person is...um...not here."

A few minutes later, a boy with shoudler length-ish blonde hair and green eyes walked in. "Oh there he is!" M.J exclaimed. She picked up a pile of papers from her desk and sorted through them. "Now let's see...uh...here! Okay so he's Daniel Rand." I blinked a few times. _Oh hot damn... _I thought. At least, I thought I thought it.

Mary Jane was laughing so hard I'm surprised she didn't fall. I felt myself turn red. "I did not just say that out loud..." "Yeah, ya did." M.J continued laughing. "What the Hell is so funny?" Both of us turned around. A woman, years older than us, with black hair was right behind us. "Oh nothin." M.J said. "Just that Tara's only been here about 5 minutes and already has a crush." I blushed even more. _I am going to kill that girl..._

"The brain can trick itself into thinking it harbors feelings towards a person if that person is attractive." Another woman, still older, with red hair walked beside the first. "Right, Maura, her heart's confused." "Not her heart, her mind. Do you even listen to anything I say?" "Hmm?" 'Maura' sighed. "Jane, you are impossible." She turned around. "I'm going to go show Ava and Peter the lab equipment." Maura walked off. "I better go too. See ya later, Tara." M.J walked away.

"So...you're a detective?" I asked. Jane nodded. "Yep. Detective Jane Rizzoli. That was Dr. Maura Isles. And you are?" "Latara Hanu. I'm a detective too." Jane nodded again and picked up the pile of papers M.J had. "So you and that blond boy have me as a mentor...those two have Frost." She motioned towards Sam and Luke with the papers. "Guess we should get you guys introduced, huh?"

_**Present Day**_

We're a team, sorta. We work together on cases so, yeah. A team. Here's how it worked.

We all had 'mentors'. Ava and Peter had Maura, Luke and Sam had Frost and Danny and I had Jane. They supervised and helped out when needed. We started off small. Roberies, a few minor homicides and stuff like that. Now, we're working side-by-side with our used-to-be mentors. The big leagues. Cool, right? Well, it's cool until you start getting shot at. Then it's a bit terrifying. But hey, it's better than being a super-hero.

* * *

><p><strong>:P I hope you liked the prologue. Congrats to anyone who got the inside joke. The next chapter should be up soon. But before I go, I have a lil' challenge for ya'll. Said challenge will be explained by my co-writer. If you may?<strong>

**Espeon-Thank you. So, the challenge is: If you want, write a one-shot with our little demon friend *Points towards me with tail* and someone else in an OCxCannon sort of thing. Here are the rules: It cannot be OCxOC. No Yuri! Rating must be T or below, No mature content! You may NOT edit Tara in ANY WAY. You also cannot take credit and credit must be given. Please use characters from the shows listed below.**

**Ultimate Spider-Man**  
><strong>Young Justice<strong>  
><strong>Wolverine and the X-Men <strong>  
><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh (The original!)<strong>  
><strong>Fairy Tail<strong>  
><strong>Avatar the Last Airbender<strong>  
><strong>Legend of Korra<strong>

**Espeon-If you decide to do our lil' challenge, please send us the link either via PM or Review! **

**Well, that's all. See you later!**

**Capes and Chocolate,**

**Latara and Espeon**


	2. A is for: A-Bomb

**Hello! So here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A is for: A-Bomb<strong>_

I yawned, walking into the small kitchen. Ava was already in there making breakfest with my doberman, Doom, at her heels. "No, Doom! Down, boy! No!" I burst out laughing. Ava was a cat person, meaning she had no experience with dogs. What-so-ever. I got down on my knees and whistled. "Doomy, here boy!" His ears percked up and he ran over to me, jumped in my lap and started licking me. Ava huffed. "You have got to get that _dog _under control." I swear Doom glared at her. The way she said 'dog' must of insulted him. "Don't listen to her. You're a good boy." I scratched behind his ears. He wagged his tail so hard against the counter, you'd think he was playing the drums. Our phones beeped and we answered them at the same time. "Hanu." "Ayala." Of course, it was Fury. And of course, he had a case. And _of course_ I was starving. "We'll get some coffee on our way." Ava said, grabing her keys. I nodded, reaching for my boots. I put them on, got up and kissed Doom on the head. "See ya later boy. Love ya." And the two of us walked out.

**...**

Ava parked near an abondened Military site. When we got out, we saw that the others beat us there. "What took you so long?" Frankie asked. Beside him, a girl with blackish hair giggled. I raised an eyebrow. "Who's she?" "Jessica Drew." She smiled and I nodded slowly. "Ok...so what do we got?" They led us to Maura, who was examining a body. "Have a name?" Ava asked, kneeling down beside Maura. "Rick Jones." Korsak answered. "His wallet's still here. So are his car keys, everything in his pockets and his actual car." "So this wasn't robbery..." Luke observed. Maura got up, not taking her eyes off 'Rick'. "Well, it's obvious he was stabbed. I'd say around 10 to 15 times." We all looked at her is disbelief. She glanced at each one of us and said it was true. "Okay, let's get the body back to the lab." Jane said.

**...**

While Maura and Susie were examining the body, Jessica and a blond girl, Gwen, were introducing themselves. Frankie was Jessica's mentor and Suzy was Gwen's. Apparently, they were suppost to be part of our little 'team'. I sighed and sipped my cappuccino. "Rick Jones...why does that name sound so familiar?" I asked, looking at my team. They all shrugged in response, except Peter. "Wasn't he friends with Bruce Banner?" "I think he was." Gwen said. She grabbed her laptop and started typing. "Here." She turned her laptop around. On the screen was a picture of Rick Jones and Bruce Banner, along with some other girl. Jen Walters, I think. "We should tell the others..." Danny said. We all agreed.

**...**

Jane and Korsak picked up Bruce and Jennifer. Jane, Sam and I brought them into the Interrigation Room. Jen was close to tears, and Bruce was trying to comfort her. "We are very sorry for your loss." Jane said. _She always starts things off with that..._ "Is there anyone who would wanna hurt Rick?" I asked. "No." Bruce said. "Everyone loved Rick." Jen started. "He was just that kind of guy. He never had problems with anyone."

We asked them a bunch of other questions. None of the answers were very helpful. "Does Rick have any family in the area?" Sam asked. Bruce shook his head. "Okay, thank you." Jane said. She got up and escorted Banner and Walters out. I sighed again and slammed my head on the table. I felt Sam put his hand on my shoulder. "We'll find his killer, okay?" I mumbled 'okay'. We walked out.

"So...a dead end?" Luke asked. Sam and I nodded. "This case just keeps getting more and more difficult." I complained. And it was. We all sighed. Ava and Peter's phones dinged. They looked at their phones, then back at us. "It's Maura. She's got something."

**...**

"What'cha got, Isles?" Sam and I asked in unison. "Well, I found a few, very small, pieces of metal in the wounds. Also," She grabbed Rick's right hand and centered some camera thingy on his nails. "there was skin underneath his fingernails." "So he tried to escape?" Danny asked. Maura nodded and turned off the camera. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a few x-rays. She handed them to me and smiled. "Do your thing." I smirked and looked at the x-rays.

I guess I should tell you what Maura meant by 'your thing'. See, I kinda have this sixth sense. It varies, but most of the time I can piece together a crime if I have enough evidence.

I looked at the x-rays, the body and pictured the photos of the crime scene. I snapped. "Eurika! I think I got it!" "Shoot." Luke said. "Okay, here's what I think happened..."

_"Rick got a note or call or whatever from someone saying to meet him by the Military site. When he got there, he was ambushed. He got stabbed in the back a few times, turned around, tried to fight off the killer, but just got stabbed a few more times. He managed to scratch his killer, getting the skin under his nails." "What happened next?" "Simple. The killer walked away, without a care in the world."_

Everyone looked at me. "You got all of that from a few X-Rays?" Jane asked in disbelief. I smirked again. "It's elementary, my dear Rizzoli." "It would make sense." Peter said. He looked down at Rick and traced a finger around a few of the wounds. His eyes grew wide. Peter ran over to a tray, grabbed a pair of gloves and tweezers and then went back over to Rick. He placed the tweezers in one of the holes ("Ewww!") and pulled out a piece of metal. A _big _piece. "Well...I think we found part of our murder weapon." Jane said. "Yeah, a knife." Sam observed. "A big one." Luke added. Jane grabbed her keys from the table. "Tara, Ava, Danny, c'mon. We're getting Frankie and getting out of here."

**...**

Jane parked near the Military site. We all got out and started looking around. There were no new clues. I started wondering why Jane brought us out here. "Hey, Guys!" Frankie yelled. "Over here!" We ran up onto a hill and next to him. A few yards away was a car. "That isn't Rick's..." Danny observed. "No..." I started. "I think it's the killer's." All of a sudden, a gun shot rang out, followed by a woman screaming. Jane, Frankie and I automatically reached for our guns. "Where'd it come from?" Ava asked, her voice trembling slightly. I mumbled 'I don't know' and took a small step forward. Another gun shot sounded, and just like before, a lady screamed. "I think it's a warning..." Frankie said. "Yeah, come too close and I shoot her." Jane finished. I shot her a 'what are we going to do' look. She looked over at me and shrugged. Suddenly, I had an idea.

I took a small step and, just like I thought, a gunshot sounded. I glanced around and located the spot the sound came from. After some quick calculations, ("Hope I did my math right...") I shot at a piece of metal, which bounced around until it went behind a big tube of metal. There was another scream, but this one was more of an 'in pain' scream than a 'I'm scared' one. Jane motioned for us to move in, which we did. When we got behind the tube, there were two woman. The one I shot, in the leg, was blonde. The other had blackish hair and had her hands and legs tied together. "Let's get 'em back to the station..."

**...**

It turned out the blackish haired woman was Betty Ross, a good friend of Rick's, and the blond was Jackie Shorr, who claimed to be Rick's mom. Maura, Peter and Ava all agreed that she was psychotic, and most likely the killer. "Even if she isn't," Jane said. "she kidnapped and was about to kill Miss Ross. That's enough to arrest her." "And she probably is the killer." Frost said, coming up from behind us with his laptop. "There were a bunch of calls to and from Rick's cell from-" I cut him off. "Jackie Shorr." Frost nodded. "Well, all's well that end's well." Sam said. "Yeah...I guess." I glanced over at one of the tables. Betty, Bruce and Jen were talking, obviously about Rick's death and Betty's kidnapping. I sighed. _This job is never easy..._

* * *

><p><strong>Did ya like it? I'm sorry it's so short, and I know I rushed it but I was ona deadline and had some Writer's Block, plus I've never written a crime story before so...yeah. I hope you guys don't think it's bad. In other news, I asked my friends and we all agreed that Houndoom looks like a Doberman. Why am I telling you this? Because Doom, is Houndoom. Just a real-world version. I couldn't bear to not have my lil' Doomy!<strong>

**Espeon-He ain't 'little'.**

**Whatever. Anywho, see ya next time!**


End file.
